Return of the Omega League/Transcript
'' "RETURN OF THE OMEGA LEAGUE"'' LIBERTY CITY, UNITED STATES AUGUST 26, 2073 Exo Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Sonics - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Mag Grips - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript NEARLY 50 YEARS AGO Gideon: (Narration) The Omega League were the first to receive that distress call you sent out. They came in the same method the B Team and Slade's team did. Talon: (Narration) What about the Meta? Gideon: (Narration) I'll get to it, but first: 2025. (In the year 2025 lives a force known as Space Patrol Delta. Or SPD for short. They are much like a Police Force. The head of SPD is someone known as Anubis Doggie Cruger. He went back in time in order to battle villains of the past. While he was there he had formed a team known as the Omega League. The Omega League joined everyone during The Next Gen Island Tour. After that battle Cruger believed that villains would no longer be a problem in the past so he returned to his old time. Members of his team went with him to the future and now continue to stand ready in the event new troubles arise) Donut: Wow! I still can't over how cool it is! Tucker: I gotta say even after 3 months all this stuff is pretty bad-ass. Simmons: And its only getting better given the weapons we are designing so that we can prepare for any villains that may come. Doc: Wonder what Cruger is doing right now? Grif: He said something about checking some new devices still being worked on or something. Took Starkiller Juno their robot and the Kat lady. Tucker: A dog and a cat hanging out together? Wonder how that works in bed? Simmons: Oh gross! Tucker you know Cruger is married! Tucker: So does that mean Kat is up for grabs? Sarge: Everyone Cruger is about to enter the room! (A door opens and there enters Cruger. With him are Kat Manx a scientist and one of the people who designs many of the devices SPD uses. Starkiller Cruger's second in command for The Omega League. Once a powerful Sith warrior Starkiller now fights as a Jedi. Juno Eclipse Starkiller's pilot. And Proxy Starkiller's droid and friend) SPD Personal: Commander on deck! Cruger: At ease. Tucker: What were you guys doing? Starkiller: Checking out the projects currently in development. These will serve as weapons of the future. We have to make sure they work in coherently. Juno: Yes and so far everything is in working order. Kat Manx: We just have one more project to check out and we should be done. Cruger: Right. Go ahead Epsilon. (Suddenly a hologram of a little blue person appears) Epsilon-Church: Just double checked everything Cruger. We should be ready for a test next week. And if this test is successful then we'll be able to make more of these in just a couple of years. Cruger: Glad to hear it. Keep me updated. Epsilon-Church: You got Doggie. I'll- Caboose: Church! Hey Church! Church! Hey hey Church! Church! Church! Epsilon-Church: Yes Caboose what? Caboose: You are still my best friend. Epsilon-Church: Okay... I'm gonna go now... (Vanishes) Caboose: Bye-bye Church! You will always be my best friend! Proxy: (Whispers to Starkiller) Master I still question the logic in having that one on the team. He is clearly not functioning right in the processor. Starkiller: He's not bright but he is loyal to his team. Let's not forget that. Kat Manx: I have to say Epsilon has been very helpful. Cruger: Yes he has. After losing both Alpha and Tex during our war with Zeus Epsilon has done everything he can to help us. Juno: Well I guess we are finished up for now. Cruger: Good. Now everyone. I want you to- (Suddenly Proxy is sent flying into a wall) Starkiller: Proxy! (Runs to Proxy) Proxy: Oh my. Where did that come from? Kat Manx: Is he all right? Proxy: I appear to still be functioning normally. I- Hmm.... What is this? Starkiller: What is what? Proxy: I have seemed to have picked up a distress signal. Cruger: A distress signal? Tucker: Oh god... Sarge: I can already tell where this is going... Proxy: (Stands up) Yes. And it seems to come with a message. Accessing message now. (Proxy whole body changes into a human with black blue and white hair yellow and an outfit with the word "Talon" on it) Talon: (Recording) Greetings Omega League. My name is David Talon and I am a member of the B Team. I'm sorry for doing but I need your help. The message you are getting is from nearly 50 years into the future. The reason I am contacting you is cause darkness has returned in my time. The Multi-Universe is being attacked by so many new enemies. They need to be stopped. That is why I am sending you this message. The message I have sent also contacts the year and coordinates in which I will meet you. You have helped the Multi-Universe many times before. I hope you will help again. (Talon suddenly vanishes and Proxy reappears) Tucker: Yep. I knew it. Grif: Goddamn I thought we were done with all that! Kat Manx: What are you gonna do sir? Cruger: The Omega League shall help. Caboose: Are you gonna go on another adventure?? Cruger: Epsilon did you get all that? Epsilon-Church: (Appears) Yep I got every word. And I'm ready to go when you are. Kat Manx: If I may. I would like to go as well. Cruger: Very well Kat. Starkiller and Team Blood Gulch you all are coming to. Simmons: Oh no... Back to danger... Juno: I shall stay here and keep an eye on everything. Starkiller: Proxy I want you to stay here and help Juno. Proxy: Of course master. Cruger: Then let's move out team. (Using what is known as TARDIS which was given to them by the B team, Cruger used the coordinates given to them from the message. Arriving in the future The Omega League is now in a city known as Liberty City. Meanwhile at the Mercenary Comm Center...) Control: Your recent failure has cost me a lot, Adagio. I thought you said you had the situation under control. But I am now starting to have doubts after giving that gem back to you. Adagio: I DO have it under control! No one has ever escaped the Fog of Lost Souls like that! Control: Unless you have a contingency plan, our operation now lies in extreme jeopardy. Adagio: As a matter of fact, I do. I'll call you later. (Control signs off.) Adagio: (To herself) If those fools don't want to give me their power, I'll just take it from them by force! (On the screen shows a picture of Agent Maine, a.k.a: The Meta. Meanwhile in Liberty City in 2073, Gideon arrives.) Cruger: Good to have you join us, Captain. I wish you knew the truth before the fall of the Red Lotus. Gideon: Irons betrayed us all, sir! I'm honored to help you put him in the ground. Cruger: I don't think lethal force will help the situation. Unless it's an absolute must. Gideon: Understood, sir. (Meanwhile at Star Junction, Sunset Shimmer sits on a bench looking at the lights and screens. Epsilon shows up.) Epsilon-Church: Hey, you miss me? Sunset: Actually yeah. I did. Thanks for giving me a second chance. Epsilon-Church: Thank Cruger and the Old Man with all those clocks. They're the ones that decided that you needed to learn about friendship. And of course the Old Man and David believed that some villains can only reform after they, well, you know, die. Sunset: (Shamefully) Yeah. Epsilon-Church: Hey. Lighten up, Sunset. You were given a second chance, it's time to move on, start anew, and live your new life. (Epsilon starts glowing green.) Epsilon-Church: Whoa! Hello? Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Alright, thanks D. Sunset: What was that? Epsilon-Church: THAT was the end of a very long and very ANNOYING decryption process. Picked it up in Odaiba after the authorities arrested Sonata and Aria. Sunset: You have the manafest? Epsilon-Church: (Eagerly) FUCK YEAH, I HAVE THE MANAFEST!! I'm processing it now!! (Disappears and reappears) Okay, not the most dramatic revelation, but I think we MAY have our culprit from the situation that ended in Odaiba. Sunset: Who is it? Epsilon-Church: Charon Industries: big umbrella corporation that's got a hand in every major market you can think of. Even messed with cryogenics a few years back. But it looks like their biggest profit comes from weapons and technology; they own most of the stuff that Sentinel confiscated after the Red Lotus was backed by them. Sunset: Why a corporation? Epsilon-Church: Well the people at Charon promised the Sirens an immense amount of power so that they can control the entire Multi-Universe by plunging it into massive wars so that they can start a new order of their own. And of course the CE..... oh.... Sunset: Um, Church? Epsilon-Church: Give me that chip David gave to you!! Sunset: Why? Epsilon-Church: I need to make a call. (At the Merc Comm Center.) Control: Agent Maine has been the Red and Blue's nemesis for years. Your contingency should work Adagio. Adagio: That's what I said, but my partners here aren't convinced!!! Control: Maine's power is above what you could ever imagine. All I ask is that you be mindful.... (Signal is interrupted by Caboose's random words) What is this? Tom Reed: An outside transmission! Adagio: How'd they find this channel?!!! Epsilon-Church: Three well known singers stop rebellion. You know, I really like the picture of you and your followers, Adagio, with all those poses and all. But I gotta say, I love the description even more: Pictured above: '''Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze receive a full pardon from UNSC Oversight Chairman.... and Charon Industries CEO; Malcom Hargrove. I really didn't know you'd love to have Sirens in your company so much given that it breaks the truce that was formed between all Sirens and the UNSC. So it's probably not very good for business. Am I right, CHAIRMAN?!!! '''Chairman: (Filtering his voice as Control) On the contrary. (Turns off filter) You'd be surprised to what can come with mergers between politics and corporations. If you are here to negotiate a surrender, I'm afraid I must inform you that your ship has set sail, quite literally in fact. Sunset: Forget it. We aren't going anywhere. We defend the weak. And the laws! And by the looks of it, I see that you've broken quite a pile of 'em. Gideon: We what you're planning, Chairman. We aren't gonna let you release the Meta! And if you do, we'll be ready to take you down. Epsilon-Church: This has been a message from your friendly neighborhood Omega League. P.S: Bring it on... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Two Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion Squad Category:Transcripts